Love of an Old Friend
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Amy was a witch but not just any witch she is best friendswith James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and she was dating Remus Lupin. She left school at the age of 17 and took her N.E.W.T.S at home. Only her Mum and Grandpa know she is a witch. So when Lou comes back home Amy has to try and tone back the magic. That she is already have to do because of Ty and Ben...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Lauren Brooke**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if Amy was a witch but not just any witch she is best friends with James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Alessandra Prince, Severus Snape, Cassiopeia and she was dating Remus Lupin. She left school at the age of 17 and took her N.E.W.T.S at home. Only her Mum, Grandpa, Caleb and Luke know she is a witch. So when Lou comes back home Amy has to try and tone back the magic. That she is already have to do because of Ty and Ben. But that will be hard when her Hogwarts Friends come to stay when Amy is 19. Will her secret get out?

* * *

**Author's Note: Amy's mother is alive in this story. And there are 10 Marauders and the attack on Harry and his family happened in April 1980. But they all survived. Severus was also sorted in Gryffindor. They are all best friends**

* * *

**Characters**

Marion Fleming

Jack Bartlett - Lisa Stillman

James – Lily Potter + Matt + Rav + Harry +?  
Sirius Black - Alessandra Prince +?

Amy Fleming – Remus Lupin +?

Frank Longbottom - Alice + Jazmyn + Neville +?

Severus Snape - Cassiopeia Howard +?

Lou Fleming – Scott Trewin

Luke Fleming (Amy and Lou's brother who lives at Heartland)

Caleb Fleming (Luke's twin Brother)

Matt Trewin – Soraya Marten

Ben Stillman

Daniel Marlow

Ty Baldwin

Tim Fleming


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note I have changed things in the books to what I have written please read and review.**

* * *

**HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY to me! **

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

Amy Fleming is a witch. It all started on her 11th birthday on August 14th 1971. A woman in robes had shown up at Heartland the families Horse care ranch in Virginia. Her Mother had let her in the explain herself. The woman name was Minerva McGonagall. She explained to them how Amy was a witch and that she had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Marion and Jack had asked her to prove herself. Professor McGonagall had broken several things and fixed them with a flick of her wand and apparates to the other side of the room and back. After that they quickly believed her. Caleb and Luke the twins Marion had with her ex-husband that were two years younger than Amy were thrilled to learn about magic and so was Amy she asked many questions about the subjects she would be learning and where she was going to be sleeping. Marion and Jack were glad there was a girls dorm and a boys dorm in all the houses. Which they were told was Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Professor McGonagall also told them all about the houses. Amy hoped she would be in Gryffindor. And she voiced this. McGonagall smiles and says, "I think you will be" she then says she was here to take Amy shopping at Diagon Ally in London. Marion asks how they were meant to get there and McGonagall replies with a Port-key that would take them across seas and to the Leaky Caldron that was the main entrance to Diagon Ally.

"Can we go with her?" Marion asks

"Yes if you want you are her mother", McGonagall replies

"Can my father and the twins go with us also?" Marion asks

"Yes if you want but stay by me at all times. We will be going to Gringotts the wizard bank who is run by Goblins. You will have to open up an account. But there is a scholarship that we are giving to Amy for her studies at Hogwarts", McGonagall says

"Thank you. I don't know how much this all would cost", Marion says thanking the Professor.

"Thank you. I really want to go", Amy says also thanking the Professor

"It is no trouble. Let's get going then everyone place a finger on the scarf", Professor McGonagall says pulling out a scarf

They take it and they were off they were all a little wobbly after it. McGonagall takes them to the alley at the back of the Leaky cauldron.

"Watch closely", she says tapping the bricks in the correct order

When the doorway opens they gasp. Diagon Ally was spectacular. The walked through it and Professor McGonagall pointed out different shops before they got to Gringotts.

"Has Amy Flemings scholarship vault been set up yet?" Professor McGonagall asks

"It has here is the key and we need her signature and a drop of blood", the goblin says

Amy quickly does what he says and before long they were all going on a cart ride to Amy's vault. Any smiles she enjoyed the ride so did Caleb and Luke. Her mother and grandfather looked a little pale. Once they were in the vault Professor McGonagall explains the currency Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. And she told them how much they would likely need before they get back in the cart and back into the lobby. Their second stop was Ollivanders Wands. Amy took a while to find the right wand but eventually she found a wand Laurel Wood and Pegasus feather. Ollivander tells her the wand that had chosen her cannot perform a dishonourable act. Marion also comments that it has a type of Horse feather in it so she will always have horses with her.

Once they were done with their shopping Professor McGonagall takes them home and gave them a portkey that will activate on the 1st of September at 10.30 and will take them to Kings Cross Station. She also explains how to get onto the platform before leaving.

Amy was on a high about going to Hogwarts. Besides from helping with the horses she read all of her first year books so she could answer questions if asked. She knew because she was a muggle-born witch she had a lot to prove. September 1st came and Amy says goodbye to the horses and her family before port-keying to Kings Cross Station. She finds a cart and put her trunk and owl on it. Her owls name was Pegasus. After the magical horse. She running through the barrier of 9-10 before finding herself in front of a big beautiful train.

"Do you need help?" a boy with messy black hair asks

"Yes please. Can I sit with you?" Amy asks

"Sure. Your American aren't you?" another boy with brown hair and was thin asks

"Yes", Amy replies

"Muggle-Born?" the other boy asks

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" she asks defensively

"No. We don't let me help you with your trunk and owl", the messy haired boy says picking up the trunk and putting in the overhead compartment.

"What's your owls name?" the thin boy asks

"Pegasus", Amy replies

"Good name", he replies

"I'm Amy", Amy says introducing herself

"I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew", James says introducing everyone

When she looked at Remus she felt a connect to him and sat next to him.

"When are we leaving?" she asks

"Soon. It should not be long now", Sirius says

That's when two people come by the door.

"Can we sit with you?" the female red-haired asked

"Sure. Let me help you with those", James says once again putting everything up in the over head compartment.

"I'm Lily Evans", the red-haired says

"I'm Severus Snape", the black-haired boy says

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am James Potter. Pure-Blood", James says

"Peter Pettigrew. Pure-blood", Peter says

"Sirius Black. Pure-blood", Sirius says shaking their hands

"Remus Lupin. Half-Blood", Remus says quietly

"Amy Fleming Muggle-born", Amy says smiling

"I am muggle born too. We are going to get on well", Lily says sitting down next to Amy and Severus next to her

"I am half-blood", Severus says

"I we don't care about blood. It is what inside that counts", James says with the others nodding

That's when four more people come by the door.

"Can we sit here?" the boy asks while the girls says silent

"Of course. Let me help you", Sirius says this time getting up

"What are your names?" Amy asks them

"I am Frank Longbottom. Pure-blood", Frank says

"I am Alice Greenglass. Pure-blood", Alice says

"I am Alessandra Prince. Half-blood", Alessandra says, "But call me Sandra"

"I am Cassiopeia Howard. Muggle-born", Cassiopeia says

"I'm Lily Evans muggle-born", Lily says smiling at Cassiopeia

"I'm Severus Snape half-blood", Severus says

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am James Potter. Pure-Blood", James says

"Peter Pettigrew. Pure-blood", Peter says

"Sirius Black. Pure-blood", Sirius says shaking their hands

"Remus Lupin. Half Blood", Remus says quietly

"Amy Fleming Muggle-born", Amy says smiling

"It is great to meet all of you", Frank says smiling taking a seat

That's when the train starts moving.

"What are your wands made out of? Mine is Laurel Wood and Pegasus feather 10 inches and cannot preform a dishonourable act", Amy says

"Mine is Mahogany with Hippogriff Feather 11inchs good for Transfiguration", James says

"Willow and Unicorn hair 10 ¼ swishy. Good for Charms", Lily replies

"Dogwood and Abraxan Feather 12 inches. Good for Mischief", Sirius says grinning

"Black Walnut and Blue Phoenix Feather 11 ¼ inches", Frank replies

"Yew and Aethonon Feather 10 ½ inches", Alice says

"Aspen Wood and Sun Owl feather 12 ½ inches", Remus replies quietly

"Blackthorn Wood and Dragon Heartstring 12 inches", Severus says

"Red Oak and Unicorn Hair 10 2/3 inches", Alessandra says

"Rosewood and Moon Owl feather 10 ½ inches" Cassiopeia says

"Let's promise to be friends even if we get sorted into different houses", Amy says

"I promise", James says

"I promise", Sirius says

"I promise", Frank says

"I promise", Alice says

"I promise", Lily says

"I promise" Alessandra says

"I promise", Severus says

"I promise", Peter says

"I promise", Cassiopeia says

"I promise", Remus says

"I promise", Amy promises

And talking begins. Lily and Cassiopeia talks to Amy about life in America and about finding out she was a witch and what it was like. Alice and Alessandra joins in their talk talking about growing up a pure-blood and a half-blood. The boys have their own chats and play wizard chess.

After hours they arrive at Hogwarts. They all take the boats with a giant man named Hagrid takes them to Hogwarts in a chamber.

Soon it was time for the sorting which they found out it was a sorting hat that sorted them.

"Black, Sirius", Professor McGonagall calls

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

There was silence. Never had a black been in Gryffindor it was always Slytherin. Sirius looked very happy and relieved.

"Evans, Lily", Professor McGonagall calls

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls again

"Fleming, Amy", Professor McGonagall calls

Amy walks up and sits on the Stoll nervously

'are a great mind. You are good with horses and I can't wait to see what happens in your years at Hogwarts. You are very brave too. I know were you will go', the hat says

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

Amy smiles and hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall before joining her house.

"Greenglass, Alice", Professor McGonagall calls

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

"Howard, Cassiopeia", Professor McGonagall calls

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

Gryffindor's cheer again

"Longbottom, Frank", Professor McGonagall calls

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls again

"Lupin, Remus", Professor McGonagall calls

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls again

"Pettigrew, Peter", Professor McGonagall calls

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

"Potter, James", Professor McGonagall calls

"Gryffindor!" the hat says after 1 second

"Prince, Alessandra", Professor McGonagall calls

"Ravenclaw!" the hat calls

Sandra looks at her new friends who give her the thumbs up and she looked relieved that they will still accept her.

"Snape, Severus", Professor McGonagall calls

There was tense minutes before the hat calls.

"Gryffindor!" the hat calls

Severus looks relieved and goes to sit with his new friends a few more names later the sorting was ended and Albus Dumbledore makes his start of term speech. Before the feast begins Amy was awed by the amount of food.

After the feast the first years were shown to their house and were they would be sleeping. Amy found the whole place magical. And she couldn't believe she had a chance to study here. By the end of the year Lily, Amy and Remus were tided for best of the first years. And the Marauders were formed with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alessandra, Lily, Amy, Severus, Cassiopeia, Alice and Frank being the marauders. They always pranked people and got loads of detentions. But they didn't care as long as they didn't hurt anyone they would do it.

In the summer between 1st and 2nd year Sirius got kicked out of home. So he went to live with James. James's parents were always accepting. They adopted him into their family. Sirius finally had a loving home.

Second year and went quickly with them finding out Remus was a werewolf. He said he didn't tell them because he was afraid that they would leave him. They told him no they had promised that they would never leave him. James had got on the quidditch team as chaser and so had Amy as chaser. Sirius was beater, and Severus was seeker.

Third year the marauders decided to start studying Animagus transformation in private wanting to help their friend. They all also had a best subject James's was Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lily's was Charms and Potions, Remus's was Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts, Amy's was Care of Magical Creatures and Charms, Frank's was Herbology and Ancient Runes, Alice's was Arithmacy and Ancient Runes, Severus's was Potions and Arithmacy, Sirius was Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, Alessandra was Charms and Ancient Runes, and Cassiopeia was Arithmacy and Potions.

Four year members of the Marauders had gotten together. James and Lily, Frank and Alice, Sirius and Alessandra, Severus and Cassiopeia and Amy and Remus. Amy had liked Remus since first year and he shared he felt the same way and they said they will stay together through the tough times ahead.

By fifth year Amy and Remus were made Prefects they had also managed the Animagus Transformation. James was a large black stag, Lily a red fox, Sirius a black shaggy dog, Sandra a Cheetah, Frank a lion, Alice an owl, Amy a horse (Which she was very excited about because that let her talk to horses. It worked great at home), Severus a Black Panther and Cassiopeia an Eagle and Peter a Rat. They were all pleased with their transformation. They also named themselves James was Prongs, Lily was Tricky, Sirius was Padfoot, Alessandra was Sprinter, Frank was Roar, Alice was Wise, Remus was Moony, Amy was Wicker, Severus was Shadow and Cassiopeia was Sky and Peter was Wormtail.

That summer Jack announces he was dating Lisa Stillman after the shock wore off they were very happy for him. That's when the O.W.L.S exams results came over the summer holiday were Amy was with her mother and family. Her friends were also there. Amy opened her letter and read.

**O.W.L.S Results for Amy Marion Fleming**

_Theory Practical _

_Ancient Runes: O O_

_Arithmacy: O O_

_Astronomy: O O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O O_

_Charms: O O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O O_

_Herbology: E O_

_History of Magic: E E_

_Potions: O O_

_Transfiguration: O O_

She was so happy she had gotten 10 O.W.L.S. Her mother hugged her and said how proud she was of her.

On Amy's 16th Birthday Remus presented her with a promise ring saying that he will marry her one day. Amy accepted and all her family and friends were happy. Well except from her father and Lou who didn't know about the magic world. Jack Barrett Amy's grandfather insisted giving Amy some money for her future wedding so he ended giving her $100,000 thousand dollar. Half went to Gringotts and the other have to a saving account in America. Amy had hugged her grandfather and said thank you that she will always treasure the money he gave her. He actually won 1,000,000,000 Billion dollars some 3 years ago at Tatslotto. He had found little use for that money besides paying bills at Heartland and buying horses. And making a third and fourth barn to Heartland, he also bought a jumping indoor ring and two other rings. One outside and one inside also buying more land and hiring 3 stable hands Ty Baldwin, Jodi Foster, Kyle Davidson they all so had to boarders that worked as stable hands too. They were Ben Stillman and Daniel Marlow. He also added 6 more rooms to the house that made it 15 rooms and 7 bathrooms. Amy's bedroom at a bathroom attached and so did her mums now. This was all after Amy's fifth year.

Her friends but Peter had been at her house for three weeks every summer and they all had learnt how to ride a horse. They found it fun to ride out together and they always had a blast.

Sixth year went by quickly and was harder than the last years. They all had managed the Patronus Charm. James was a stag, Lily a doe, Remus a horse, Amy a horse, Sirius a cheetah, Alessandria a dog, Frank an owl, Alice a lion, Cassiopeia a panther, Severus a eagle and Peter didn't manage it. But then Amy got hurt in her leg from a death eater. She still had a long scar on her leg but she could walk on it but with a little limp. She also had a scar on her face from Remus when he was a werewolf. Every time he sees that scar he kisses it and apologies over and over again. Amy told him it was not his fault and to forget about it. But she still could see the guilt in his eyes.

She decided to go home where she was safe from death eaters and Voldemort. She still kept in contact with her friends but it still wasn't the same. She made friends here with Soraya Martin and Matt Trewin, she told them nothing of the wizarding world. She didn't think it was safe to do so. Amy also liked the vet Scott Trewin but he was too old for her and she was already in love.

The same year her Grandfather and Lisa Stillman got married. So Amy told her the truth about herself. Lisa was very understanding and quickly accepted Amy for who she was.

Seventh year James and Lily got head boy and head girl. Then Amy decided to do her N.E.W.T.S at home. She got:

_**N.E.W.T.S results for Amy Marion Flaming**_

_Theory Practical_

_Ancient Runes: O O_

_Arithmacy: O O_

_Astronomy: O O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O+ O+_

_Charms: O O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O O_

_Herbology: O O_

_History of Magic: O O_

_Potions: O O_

_Transfiguration: O O_

She squealed and showed her mum and grandfather who were very proud of her. She had done great with a distinction in Care of Magical Creatures.

Straight after Seventh year. James and Lily, and Alice and Frank got married. Amy was Maid of honour at both weddings. They were beautiful weddings. They all joined the Order of the Phoenix to fight Voldemort. Amy got a funny feeling about Peter and told the others but they didn't believe her only Remus believed her and promised to watch him. After that Amy stayed at home waiting for Remus to come for her like he had promised.

That's when James, Lily's, Severus and Sirius's parents died. Amy went to the funerals before returning home to Virginia.

A year after the weddings Jasmyn Lisa Longbottom and Matthew Sirius Potter were born. Then another year and a bit later Harry James Potter and Ravenna Amy Potter and Neville Frank Longbottom were born just one day apart.

Amy didn't hear from them after that. Amy wonders what has happened she was turning 19 soon and she wanted them to be there. She waited and hoped for the love of her old friend to come back home…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can.**

**Update order is on my profile:)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_July 1__st__ 1981_

* * *

Amy groans waking up to her alarm clock. It was 6.30 AM time for work around the ranch. Amy gets up she hated waking up in a middle of a good dream. She dreamed about Remus her love. She missed him terribly. Of course she missed her friends too but it was not the same. She loves Remus with all her heart. She looked down at her promise ring that she always wore and sighed. It had been a year and a half since she last saw him. He was of fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters and she was at home all safe and sound. But with her leg she was a bit slower than normal. She would only be a liability so she stayed home. She hoped her friends were ok. They haven't even been using their mirror's they used. She carried one around with her always just in case someone called. But so far no one has called. The only time she received news from them was when Harry, Ravenna and Neville were born. And that was a long time ago.

She sighs again and gets up to take a shower flicking her wand to get her things into the bathroom. She had a 15 minute shower and dresses quickly in Jeans and a blue shirt. She tires up her hair in a neat ponytail and puts her wand in her wand holster in her leg and her mobile in her jean pocket. Once she was done she goes out of her bedroom.

She knew her mum would already be up doing work with the horses. The stable hands would arrive at 7.30 so she would feed the horses. Amy puts on her boots and walks outside to the barn.

"Morning sweetheart", Marion says leading a horse out

"Morning Mum. I am going to feed the horses", Amy replies

"Great. Meet you in the house at 8 for breakfast", Marion says going to the outdoor training ring to work on a horse

Amy moves to the first barn and does the feed quickly before moving on to the second by the time she was done the stable hands had arrived they were Ty Baldwin, Jodi Foster, Kyle Davidson, Ben Stillman and Daniel Marlow.

"Hi Amy", Ty says smiling

"Hi Ty how are you today?" Amy asks

"Good yourself?" Ty asks

"I am good. I have feed all the horses. Now some of them needed to be turned out and the stalls need to be mucked out", Amy says

"We will get on it. If Daniel and Ben ever move away from their horses", Ty says

"Don't worry you have me and Kyle", Jodi says

"By the way breakfast at the house at 8. All of you are welcome to join", Amy offers

"We will. Thanks. After we turn all the horses out we will come in for breakfast", Ty says moving away to do his job

So does Jodi and Kyle. Amy makes her way to her jumper house Midnight Spell was black with a white stripe forhead.

"Hey girl. How are you today?" she asks in the language of horses

Since becoming a horse Animagus she could talk to them.

"_I am good. Are we going jumping today?"_Midnight Spell asks as Amy puts the halter on her

"Yes we are but after breakfast. I am turning you out with the other horses. Be good. I will come to you soon", Amy says leading Midnight Spell to the Padlocks, "Have fun"

"_I will", Midnight says _running into the padlock

Amy laughs and returns to the stables. She looked at her watch to find it was 8. She quickly makes her way into the house to find her brothers, Grandfather, her grandfather's wife Lisa Stillman making breakfast.

"Are the others coming?" Lisa asks

"They are. They should be here soon. I did tell them about breakfast", Amy replies smiling, "Can I help?"

"You can make the pancakes", Jack says

"Ok", Amy says grabbing the ingredients to make pancakes

15 minutes later all the food was on the table. Eggs, Bacon, Pancakes, Toast and Muffins. And everyone was gathered around to eat.

"I am thinking on working with Rocky today. What about you Amy?" Marion asks

"I am taking Midnight Spell over some jumps to prepare for the jumping contest Saturday then I am taking Spindleberry out for a trail ride. Then I am taking one of the trouble horses and helping you", Amy replies telling her mum about her plans for today

"Have a good time. Be careful. I know how important jumping is to you. I hope you win the Summer Finale", Marion says smiling

Amy smiles back. It her age group she had won the Fall Finale 2 years running, The Winter finale 2 years running, The Spring Finale 2 Years running and the Summer Finale 5 years running. Then she won the overall jumping competition 2 years running. Hopefully she we win again this year. Daniel and Ben were good competition for her Ben had got second place in the finales and Daniel third place in the finales. But Amy was the overall champion. She was also a horse trainer like her Mother. Her Mom taught her everything she knows so now Amy could do it by herself. She had plenty on time to spend on the horses other than training.

They all ate breakfast and talked about what they were doing today. Once they were done breakfast Amy washed up and Lisa wiped.

"I am going to Fairfield Arabian Stables. But I will be back for dinner. If you need me call my cell. I hope you have a good day", Lisa says

"I will have a good day too Lisa", Amy says as they both go their separate ways

Amy grabs Midnight Spells halter and calls her over. Midnight trots over to her.

"Come on girl lets practice", Amy says putting the halter on and the lead

Midnight throws back her mane happily.

"Show off", Amy says as she taking her up and makes her way into the training ring

She mounts Midnight and warms her up with a couple of laps around the room.

"Ready to jump?" Amy asks in the language of horses

"_I am ready", Midnight replies_

"Let's do it then", Amy says leading her to the first jump

They cleared it with plenty of room to spare they so the other jumps in the same manner. That Amy takes her hands of the reigns and opens her arms will they jump in sync with each other. Amy continued to up the jumps to Midnight says she was done.

"Good girl", Amy says dismounting

She was awarded by clapping her looking to see Ben and his horse Red watching them.

"Good job. Too bad Red is going to win a the Summer Finale", Ben says as Amy passes

"I would like to see that", Amy says and walks away before he could comment

Amy untacks Midnight and begins to brush her. Once she was done she leaves Midnight Spell in her stall and picks up a halter and lead and goes back out to the field.

"Spindleberry!" Amy calls

The 7 year old hears her and runs up to the gate along with Thunder Storm. Thunder Storm was black and grey

"Hello Thunder. Do you miss Remus?" Amy asks rubbing his forehead

"_Yes. When is he coming back?"_ Thunder asks

"Hopefully he will come soon. Go back out and graze while I take Spindleberry for a ride", Amy says with one last pat Thunder moves away.

Amy halters and leads Spindleberry and saddles Spindle.

"Let's go for a trail ride", Amy says to Spindle as he leads her out of the immediate area

"_You seem sad", Spindle says_

"Remus is still not back neither are my friends. I wish I knew what was going on", Amy replies

"_Hopefully you will find out and stop being sad", Spindle wickers_

"I hope you are right", Amy replies

They stay out for another hour before heading back for Lunch. Amy brushes and waters down Spindle before putting him back in the padlock.

She heads up to the house.  
"Had a nice ride?" Jack asks

"Yes. It let me clear my head a little", Amy says making herself a sandwich

"Good. Don't worry they will call soon", Jack says patting her back before heading out

Amy eats her lunch in silence before heading back out to do some work with horses. That's how she spends the rest of her day. She was lucky tonight it was just the family for dinner.

"Ben is such a show off. You have to bet him Amy. He totally runs his horse into the ground", her brother Caleb says

"Yeah. Mum can't you do something?" her other brother Luke asks

"It is his horse. I don't like it. But we will have to live with it. If it gets any more worse then I will tell you Lisa and you can talk to him", Marion replies

"I will talk to him. He has to have to give Red a break", Lisa says taking a drink

That's when a vibrating sound comes in. Amy looks in shock for a minute before quickly retrieving her magic mirror. To find James face looking at her.

"Prongs!" Amy explains

"Wicker! How you going?" James asks

"I am going good. Has anything happened? Is everyone ok? Do you need me?" Amy hurries out

James laughs, "Slow down Wicker. Yes something has happened but I am not telling you over the mirror. Would your mum be willing to house the whole Marauders? And Harry, Ravenna, Matt, Neville and Jasmyn?"

"Mum is that alright?" Amy asks her mum

"Yes it is. We have plenty of room. Tell them to come", Marion says smiling at the happy look on her daughters face

"You can come. When do we expect you to come?" Amy asks

"Soon. I don't know when. So expect us soon. Have a goodnight and don't worry everyone is fine", James says

"Thanks Prongs. Goodbye", Amy says

"Goodbye Wicker", James says disappearing from the mirror

"Now you know they are ok", Marion says

"I'm so glad. I wonder why they are coming here. But I don't care I can't wait to see them again", Amy says smiling brightly

Everyone laughs.

"Well then let's make a toast. To old friends coming back", Marion says

"To old friends", everyone says

Marion was glad that her daughters friends were safe. She thought of them like sons and daughters to her since Amy's third year at school. She was happy they were coming.

"We will have to clean the bedrooms but you should be able to do that with a flick of your wand", Jack says

"I will do that after we finish dinner. Lily and James will share a room, so will Frank and Alice, Sirius and Alessandra, Severus and Cassiopeia. Peter will have a room of his own. Then that children will be in two separate rooms one for the two year olds and another for the almost one year olds. And Remus will share with me. If that is ok Mum?" Amy asks

"It's ok with me. You have been promised to him since you were 16. I have no trouble with you two sharing a bed", Marion replies

Amy smiles, "Thanks mum. I will think I better go and clean those rooms"

"I will go and check on the horses", Marion says

"We will help you", Caleb and Luke says

"No you won't. You two are doing the dishes tonight. So get on it", Marion says

"Yes mum", they reply sulkily

Amy moves upstairs to the first floor. Where she, her mother, Grandfather and Lisa, Luke and Caleb who share a room sleep. Each of her friends had their own room. But now that they are together they can share a room. She makes her way to the first one and waves her wand.

"_Scourgify!" _ Amy says the room immediately begums clean

Amy looks at the two single beds and vanishes one to the attic.

"_Engorgio!" _Amy says waving her wand at the bed

The bed triples in size to the size of a king bed. Once finished with that room she moves to the next till she was done with all the rooms. Even Transfigurating a mattresses into cribs. When she was done she was dead tired.

"How are the horses mum?" Amy asks as her mum walks past her

"They are fine. How did cleaning the rooms go?" Marion asks

"They are clean now. They should be alright for everyone. I am heading to bed I am tired", Amy replies

"Goodnight sweetheart. Have pleasant dreams", Marion says leaving back down the stairs

"I will", Amy says

Amy falls asleep dreaming of her Remus. Not knowing a surprise was heading her way. Was it going to be a pleasant surprise or a bad surprise?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is another chapter for my faithful readers:)**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_July 2__nd__ 1981_

* * *

Amy gets up at 6.00am to feed the horses with her mother. Amy fed the horses in the First and Second barns while her mum did the third and fourth. Working as a team they had them done quickly. They decided to turn out the horses after breakfast.

"Any more news from your friends?" Marion asks her daughter

"No. I don't know when they are arriving just that they will be here soon", Amy replies taking a sip of coffee her grandpa made

Caleb and Luke were at the table waiting for breakfast that Lisa was making. That's when they hear a car pull up outside.

"That can't be our stable hands they don't work till 7.30. It is only 7.15", Amy says

Marion goes out and looks out the window and groans.

"Why are they here? Couldn't they have warned us", Marion says

"What's wrong mum?" Amy asks

"Look for yourself", Marion says

Amy, Caleb, Luke and Jack look out the window and see a man in his early 40s getting out of a car and a woman in her early 20s getting out of the other side of the car. Amy and the others recognised them immediately. They were Tim and Lou Fleming. Amy hadn't seen them in 10 years but she still recognised them.

"What the hell are they here? I don't mind Lou but I don't like Tim", Jack says angrily

"Too late about it now. Lisa can you make more breakfast? Looks like we have two more people to feed", Marion says going to answer the door as Amy sits down

"Breakfast will be ready in 15minutes. Just enough time to wait for Ty, Jodi, Kyle, Daniel and Ben", Lisa says

"Great this is going to be fun", Amy mutters making sure her wand was hidden well

"Tim, Lou what are you doing here?" they hear Marion ask at the door

"We came to visit. We haven't seen Amy in a long time. Is she here now?" a male voice asks

Amy knew it was her father's voice. She was angry at the both of them for leaving. Amy hadn't seen them in 10 years. Ever since she went to Hogwarts. They could have seen her during the holidays but they didn't she was definably not in the mood today to deal with them. Luke and Caleb weren't happy either they hadn't seen them in 7 years and they were now 17. They all thought this was going to be fun. NOT. They left. Amy, Caleb and Luke stayed. Now they come out of the blue. Why?

"Come in. We are having breakfast in 15 minutes when our stable hands show up. And I would tread carefully if I was you. My father doesn't like you Tim", Marion says letting them in

"Thank you", Tim says coming in with Lou

Both quickly taking of their shoes. Marion moves past them and back to the table to sit next to her father to keep him calm. Tim and Lou come in and smile when they see the twins and they gasp when they look at Amy. That scar on her face was clearly visible to all to see.

"How?" Lou asks

"Hi to you too", Amy says scowling

"Hi Amy it has been a long time. Care to give your dad a hug?" Tim asks

"No I will not giving you a hug. I don't know you. I haven't seen you since I was 8-9. You will have to earn it", Amy says taking another sip of her coffee

"That's fair", Tim says

"Hi Amy", Lou says

"Hi Lou. It has been a long time", Amy says

"It has. Why don't we do something together this afternoon?" Lou asks

"I have heaps of work to do today. Maybe another day", Amy says

"Caleb please go and get Ty, Jodi, Kyle, Daniel, and Ben and tell them breakfast is ready", Lisa says

"Ok. Will be back in a minute", Caleb says running outside to tell them

"Who's this?" Tim asks Lisa

"I am Lisa Stillman-Barrett. I married Jack 3 years ago", Lisa says putting breakfast on the table

"Congratulation's Jack", Tim says

"Congratulation's grandpa", Lou says smiling

"Thanks", Jack says as Ty, Jodi, Kyle, Daniel and Ben come in for breakfast

"We have guests", Marion says to them, "This is my ex-husband Tim Fleming and my daughter Lou Fleming"

"Pleasure to meet you", Ty says cautiously knowing what Marion, and Jack had said about them.

"How long are you here for?" Luke asks Lou and Tim

"We are staying for a while", Tim says

"Where?" Caleb asks

"Here if that is ok?" Lou asks

Marion looks at her father and gives him a hopeless look.

"Fine you can stay here. We have two rooms spare on the bottom floor. The top floor is for Amy's friends when they get here", Marion says, "And you are paying rent"

"How many friends are coming Amy?" Tim asks

"10. They are sharing rooms with their wives or boyfriends", Amy replies

"How did you get that scar?" Lou asks looking at the jagged scar on her sisters face

"I got into a car accident", Amy lies saying the story that she had come up with when she first got home with the scar and her leg.

Only Caleb, Luke, Lisa, her grandfather and mother know differently.

"When did that happen?" Tim asks

"3 years ago", Amy replies

"I'm done I am going to turn out the horses", Ty says getting up

"We'll help you", Jodi, Kyle, Daniel and Ben says

They leave quickly.

"I have a horse to work on. Caleb can you show your dad and sister to their rooms. You know the two to use", Marion says

"Yes mum. But then I am going to work on my horse", Caleb says

"That's ok. I am going to work on Snowbell. What are you doing today Amy?" Marion asks

"I am jumping Midnight Spell over some jumps. Before riding some of my friends horses. They need their exercise", Amy says

"Good plan. If you need me sing out", Marion says going out the front door

"I will", Amy says putting her plate in the sink

"Can we watch you jump?" Tim asks

"Fine. But be quiet while I jump. Caleb show them to their rooms then show them to the indoor jumping ring. I'll be there", Amy says

Once they were gone Amy turn to her Grandfather.

"How are we going to do this?" Amy asks

"You will just have to keep your magic to your room. Be careful", Jack says

Amy limps outside to get Midnight Spell.

"_Hi are we jumping today?"_ Midnight Spell asks

"Yes we are. But I can't talk to you in your language. My dad and Lou are here. So behave", amy says haltering her and putting on her saddle

"_I will behave don't worry",_ Midnight Spell wickers

Amy leads Midnight Spell to the indoor jumping ring where her father, Lou, and Luke were. That's when Lou and Tim notice her limp. They don't ask her about it. Thinking it was from the accident. Amy wasn't going to tell them anything different. Amy leads Midnight into the ring.

"What's your horses name?" Tim asks

"Midnight Spell", Amy replies

Amy lifts her good leg into the Streep then lifts herself into the saddle. She then with her hand moves her bag leg into the Streep. Amy begins to ride around the ring warming Midnight up. Once she was warmed up Amy starts with the jumps. She goes over them with ease. She does what she did yesterday and lets go of the reins. And puts her arms out. Midnight still jumping the jumps.

Tim and Lou were amazed about how high the horse was jumping and how in sync they were. Ty had just joined them.

"Do you want me to raise the jumps?" Ty asks Amy

"Yes please", Amy says taking the reins again

Once the jumps were raised Amy takes Midnight over them. Midnight loved to jump. Amy takes her around one last time before calling it a day. Getting up of the horse. She winces when her leg touches the ground. It had seized up on her again.

"You alright Amy?" Ty asks coming over

"Yeah. Just my leg has seized up a bit. It will be alright. I am going to water down Midnight Spell and groom her then I will work on some of the other horses. Tell Ben he can work Red now if he wants", Amy says leading Midnight out of the ring

"I will. See you later", Ty says leaving her

"That was great Amy. Do you compete on her?" Tim asks

"Yes. We have a competition this week on Saturday", Amy replies

"I'll be glad to watch you. Do you need any help?" Tim asks

"No. Why don't you go and unpack?' Amy says trying to get rid of him and Lou

She was uncomfortable around them.

"Right. See you later. I have to go into town to get something. See you later. Maybe we can go for a ride", Tim says

"Maybe", Amy says vaguely

"Good. See you later", they both say leaving

Amy sighs in relief. She takes Midnight to her stall and rubs her down and grooms her.

"Good work today", Amy says to her horse

"_Thanks. I enjoyed myself", _Midnight says

"Good. I will turn you out now. Have a good time with the other horses", Amy says leading her out to the padlock and letting her go

"Thunder Storm!" Amy call to the Remus's horse

Thunder comes over immediately. Amy rubs Thunders head.

"Want to go for a ride?" she asks the horse

"_Yes"_, Thunder replies

Amy puts the halter on and leads Thunder to the stable to tack him up. She saddles him and climbs on.

"Let's go for a ride", Amy says as Thunder rides out

They spend an hour out of the trails before heading home. Amy untacks him and turns him out promising him that Remus will be back soon. Once down Amy heads into the house for Lunch.

Marion was already inside eating.

"Had a nice ride?" Marion asks her daughter

"Yes. Are Tim and Lou gone?" Amy asks

"At the moment. You better tell your friends they better act like Muggles you call us. And warn them about Lou and Tim being here", Marion says

"I better do that. I will go to my room and do it. Just in case someone comes in. I'll be down in a minute", Amy says going to her room

She pulls out her magic mirror.

"Prongs!" she says into the mirror

In a second James appears.

"What can I do for you Wicker?" James asks

"Just letting you know you will have to act like Muggles here. My father and Lou have just turned up and we have stable hands too that don't know about magic. So you need to be careful", Amy says

"Will do. Try not to argue with your dad and sister too much", James says smiling

"When are you coming?" Amy asks

"Soon. I'll let it be a surprise for you. Got to go. See you later Wicker", James says disappearing from the mirror

Amy shakes her head and sighs. She was going to go nuts waiting. She goes down stairs to tell her mother.

"They will be careful. They still won't tell me when they are coming", Amy says grabbing a sandwich

"Don't worry I am sure everything is fine. Can you work with Boundless today?" Marion asks her daughter

"Sure. Which horse are you working with?" Amy asks her mother

"I am working with Marbles", Marion says getting her boots back on

"See you later mum", Amy says

"See you Amy", Marion says leaving the house.

Amy washes up the dishes by hand not using magic before going out to the stable to get Boundless. She leads him into the outdoor ring and lets him go. She drives him around and around to she sees the signs of him wanting to join up. She turns her back on him and waits. It is not long before Boundless is by her side.

"Hello boy. You're a good boy", Amy says patting his head

"_You're not going to hurt me?"_Boundless asks

"No I am not going to hurt you. No one will. You can stop misbehaving. Will you let me ride you?" Amy asks

"_Yes. But I am nervous"_, Boundless replies

"It is alright I won't hurt you", Amy says putting the saddle on him

Amy lifts herself into the saddle and she can tell that Boundless was nervous. She gently leads him around the ring a couple of times to he relaxes. Then she brings him into a trot, then a canter. Boundless didn't rear once. After a couple of more laps she decides to stop.

"Good boy. Let's get you groomed", Amy says leading him out of the ring and to his stall

Amy untacks him and grabs a brush and brushes his coat. Once down she brings in Everlasting Spell into her stall. She is Lily's horse. Amy gives her a good brushing before leaving her.

Her leg was acting up. She had down too much on it today so she decides to watch her mother. Marion was in the outdoor ring working Fools Trouble.

"Done too much?" her mum asks

"Yeah. Darn leg is playing up", Amy replies

"Too bad. I bet Tim won't be pleased your aren't going riding with him", Marion replies smiling

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in ten years mum. What am I meant to say to them?" Amy asks as she follows her mum to put Fools Trouble away

"I don't know. I am not even sure myself", Marion replies

Amy spends the rest of the day with her mother helping her with the horses. But not riding. Her leg was really acting up. It was dinner when they are finished bringing the horses in. Once they are done they go inside for dinner which Lisa had made. Tim and Lou sit down to dinner trying to make conversation.

"Do you want to go for a ride after dinner?" Tim asks Amy

"I can't my leg is playing up. Maybe tomorrow. You are always welcome to go on your own", Amy says

"Did you hurt your leg in the same accident as the one with the scar on your face?" Lou asks

"Yes I did", Amy lies

"Do you compete of your horse regularly?" Tim asks

"Yes. Every second weekend. When there is a horse show. I am practicing for the Summer Finale", Amy replies

"Are you going to compete in it?" Lou asks

"Yes", Amy replies

"Are you sure you can do it with your leg?" Tim asks

"Yes I can do it with my leg. You don't know me you don't know what I am capable off", Amy says hotly emptying her plate and going outside to feed the horses.

Caleb and Luke join her.

"How dare he think I can't compete with my leg", Amy rages

"He doesn't know. But I am not making excuses for him. We don't know him either. He will see you competing on Saturday and know what you can do", Caleb says

"I guess so", Amy says

"Just you wait you are going to win the jumping completion", Like says

Amy smiles, "Yes I am. And hopefully my friends will be there to see"

"I can't wait to they come. We are going to pull so many pranks", Luke says

Amy laughs, "Just not on me"

"Ok. But Dad, Lou, Ben are fair came and maybe that Ashley girl that annoys you", Caleb says

"Deal. Now let's feed these horses and go to bed we have another busy day tomorrow", Amy replies

They feed the horses then Amy excuses herself from the talking in the lounge room to go to her room. She was about to lie down when there was a pecking sound at the window. She looks to find her owl Pegasus pecking at the window. Carrying a America wizard Newspaper. Amy doesn't bother to open it she feeds Pegasus before going to bed. Thinking once again about Remus…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) I have the Flu so an update might take time.**

**Update list is on my profile**

**Amy's Promise ring is on my profile**


End file.
